1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a tread board for a treader, and more particularly to a tread board that is safe and comfortable to use and that prolongs the life of the tread belt and the motor of the treader.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows an elevational view of an ordinary treader. A tread board is disposed at the bottom end of the treader. The "tread board" used herein refers to the board which is surrounded by the tread belt on the upper and lower sides thereof and on which users tread. The conventional tread board is usually hard and non-elastic. When a user runs on the tread board, his/her feet may easily hurt or twist as the direct impact on the feet when they touch the hard tread board is great.